


Impossible Dreams

by CaptainWeasley



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Dream Sharing, Established Relationship, Fluff, Genderbending, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Eames, Supportive Arthur, inception said nonbinary rights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:14:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26760022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainWeasley/pseuds/CaptainWeasley
Summary: "Sometimes I feel more like me when I'm changing shape. When Icanchange shape. Be whoever I want to be."
Relationships: Arthur/Eames (Inception)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 37





	Impossible Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> I rewatched this movie a few days ago and I noticed that the setting is perfect to make my nonbinary dreams come true. This story is pure self-indulgence, but I hope there are a few enbies out there who relate to my fantasy.

"I don't feel like this is my authentic self, you know?"

They're lying together, naked, spent, exhausted. In that state of mind which makes it easy to spill secrets, to share the most private parts of the soul.

"What do you mean, darling?"

Arthur runs his fingers over Eames' chest gently, tracing little patterns on flushed skin.

"I'm a forger, right?"

Arthur can't help but chuckle at this obvious observation.

"Best in the business."

Eames grins in return.

"I know, love. What I mean to say is, sometimes I feel more like me when I'm changing shape. When I _can_ change shape. Be whoever I want to be."

Eames is usually more articulate, more refined in his word choices. But Arthur just fucked him within an inch of his life and he doesn't expect rhetorical brilliance from him in this state.

"Don't you like who you are, topside?"

Eames shakes his head lazily, his hair tickling Arthur's chin.

"Not the point. This body, it just... It just _is_. It's one thing, the same thing every day. It exists, it can't be changed on a whim. But down below, down below I am mutable. Malleable."

Eames drags the m-sounds in his mouth on both words, almost comically.

"And I love you in every shape you take."

"Which is why you're the first person I've ever told about this."

"Darling," Arthur breathes, pulling Eames closer, and Eames follows the movement so naturally, so seamlessly, that it really does seem like they are made for each other, even though Arthur doesn't like to believe in any of that supernatural nonsense.

"Especially," Eames continues after a while, once he has found that comfortable position in Arthur's arms, "especially when it comes to gender. I don't want to look like a man every day. Some days, fine, but every single day, that's just boring. Personally, I find it rather tedious. There are other forms I wish I could take from time to time."

Arthur can't really relate, he has always felt rather comfortable having just the one body, but he thinks he understands what the allure is for Eames. He's seen him change shape in dreams, and there's a joy to that process for him, and it is precisely this joy which makes him the best at what he does.

Arthur kisses Eames' temple.

"I have a PASIV here, if you want to show me."

He can feel Eames' lips curling into a grin against his skin.

"I was hoping you'd say that, love."

**

"One of your marks?"

Arthur's eyes follow the curves of Eames' body, he's beautiful with his rosy cheeks, the full lips, the expensive dress hugging all his curves just right.

"No," Eames says, and it's not his usual voice but the tone, the tone is unmistakable. "This is one of my own creations."

They're in Arthur's mind, so Arthur can give them some architecture and Eames can focus on changing shapes. And also because Eames' own architecture is never stable in his dreams. It keeps morphing, keeps changing, seemingly without Eames noticing or being bothered. It's always rather fantastical, too, buildings that turn into plants, clouds that can be walked on, projections that change shape as easily as Eames does himself. Once, Arthur found himself floating in outer space while sharing Eames' dream, Eames swimming through the dark nothingness easily, like it was water. No matter how much Arthur loves him, he always finds his dreamscapes rather disconcerting.

"You're beautiful," he says, looking into Eames' eyes that are almost level with his.

Eames grins, and even though his face looks different, this expression is unmistakably _him_.

"Thank you, love. Want to see another one?"

Arthur nods. Of course he does. He wants to see them all.

There are many: Once Eames has started, he doesn't seem to want to stop, and he looks so happy, so _himself_ , that Arthur doesn't want him to stop, either. They all have one thing in common: their height. Almost as tall as Arthur, just like in real life. When Arthur comments on this, Eames laughs and shrugs.

"I like that about my original body."

There are some shapes that look very traditionally male and female, others that look androgynous or combine aspects of both. Arthur is most intrigued by this, as he hasn't seen Eames like this before: he can't remember a single job that would have required it. 

"Do you want me to use different pronouns for you when you look like this?"

Eames considers this question earnestly.

"No. I like being called _he_. I just don't particularly like being called a man."

"Oh," Arthur says, a little surprised. "I'm sorry, I never knew."

Eames grins again.

"Well, how could you? I never told you, did I?"

Arthur kisses him, and Eames responds instinctively, immediately, like he always does.

**

"I'm worried about you becoming addicted," Arthur says. "I've seen it happen."

"We all have," Eames shrugs. "But what do you want me to do? I can only be my real self with you like this... Which is ironic, but it's true."

Arthur kisses his thigh again, which is delicate and clean-shaven today, peppers the sensitive inside with little kisses, nibbles at the skin with his teeth until Eames whines.

"Please, Arthur!"

Arthur grins, then gives the folds of his cunt a lick, making Eames moan wantonly. 

"Please, please..."

He teases Eames a moment longer, then sucks on his clit, eliciting a groan from him. His legs are trembling on Arthur's shoulders and back, Arthur can feel the movement even through the fabric of his three-piece suit. Eames' whole body shivers and seems to lose focus at the edges, then his shape changes, apparently involuntarily. It happens so fast that Arthur can't even watch the transformation, but he can see and feel the results: his legs are different, heavier, his stomach flatter, his chest much flatter, his wet cunt replaced by a hard cock.

"I'm sorry," Eames breathes, and Arthur can hear the embarrassment in his voice, an emotion he never shows to anyone but Arthur. "I can change back, give me a second..."

Arthur strokes Eames' cock with one hand.

"Only if you want to. I don't mind."

Unexpectedly, Eames laughs.

"Of course you don't. Should have known."

"I told you, I love all of your shapes, darling."

Arthur takes the tip of his cock into his mouth and swirls his tongue around it, slowly.

"Me, too," Eames quips, but with audible strain in his voice. "Now please, please, love—"

It is always surprisingly easy to make Eames beg, and Arthur has had the pleasure of doing so many, many times. 

**

It's one of those nights where they come home exhausted from a job that almost went south. Not that they aren't used to it, in a way, but it's never a good feeling. Arthur can still hear the gunfire in his mind, sharp and violent and entirely too close. He doesn't want to think about the fact that he almost lost Eames tonight. If he thinks about this for too long, the thought might break him.

Practical as always, Arthur suggests a hot shower. That usually helps, especially when taken together.

"I wish I could be myself with you up here, in reality," Eames mumbles into Arthur's shoulder, warm water cascading steadily down on them. "That's what I want right now."

Arthur doesn't know how to respond to that. 

For a while, the only sound in the room is that of running water. They are holding each other, neither of them willing to let go anytime soon, but for once, there's nothing sexual about it. In this moment, they both need comfort, warmth, safety. Everything else can wait.

"When you warned me about becoming addicted... Can you be addicted to being yourself?"

"I don't know," Arthur says quietly, and this is a sentence that only Eames ever gets to hear, albeit not very often. "I wish I had all the answers."

"You usually do."

It's not a particularly good joke, but they're both laughing regardless. It helps to ease the tension a little, helps wash away the fear of losing each other. 

Then, Arthur kisses Eames, slowly, for a long time.

"Today was too close," he says, his voice hoarse with suppressed emotion. "I can't lose you, darling. I can't."

Eames pulls him closer, and Arthur follows his movements, lets himself be comforted.

"I'm still here, Arthur. Focus on that. I'm still a part of reality... Even though I might not like reality that much."

The smirk in his voice is obvious, but there's sincerity beneath it, too. It would be easy to mistake his joke as trying to make light of Arthur's feelings, but Arthur knows Eames well enough to understand.

"I don't know, there are some things reality does get consistently right," Arthur says, and now he's the one making light of his own feelings. "Laws of physics, for example."

Eames shakes his head, grinning.

"Can't argue with that."

"Do you ever think about going legal?"

The question is out of Arthur's mouth before he can stop himself. It's something he's thought about many, many times, but he's never brought it up—until now.

Eames caresses Arthur's face, soft fingertips running along Arthur's temple, down his cheek.

"Running military simulations every day? Fuck, you must really love me."

This isn't the reaction Arthur expected. He can't help but smile, feeling a little bashful but also strangely proud that he can be open like this with Eames, that they're at this point in their relationship.

"I really do, darling."

"I don't want you to go legal. It would destroy you. Please don't do that to yourself, not even for me."

"I'd rather be bored out of my mind at work, knowing you're safe, than keep dodging bullets our whole lives. It just takes one of those to kill you, you know."

Eames looks at him.

"The military doesn't need forgers. What would I do?"

Arthur actually doesn't have an answer to that. Well, he does, but he knows Eames isn't going to want to hear anything about retiring.

"And before you say _retire_ , you know I won't," Eames continues. "I'm going to keep doing what I love, what I'm good at. And if I die doing that, then that's just how it is. Arthur, I love you, but you're going to have to accept that."

"I guess we both have impossible dreams," Arthur says quietly.

They look into each other's eyes for a long moment. The sound of the water seems impossibly loud.

"I guess we do."


End file.
